Dark Chrysanthemum
by H.N.HG.FT.OP.P.PJ.SE.H
Summary: Konan was on a mission for Pein in Kusagakure. She didn't expect to walk in on a man about to kill a child. So she kills him. "Why was this man chasing you?" "He wanted to take me away." "I'll give you a home in the Akatsuki." "Okay." Rated M for future lemons. Cover Image made by me
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! Before I talk about this FanFic, lemme just say that there's a poll on my profile page for Art of the Earth Dragon. I'd really appreciate if you would vote! Now, on to this Fic. This is based on a dream I had. Naruto Fic! This is a "cliché" topic, where someone from the Akatsuki finds a girl and brings her back yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea. Anyways, enjoy this prologue, remember to vote on my poll, and don't forget to R&amp;R! But before I go, here's some info on our OC:**

**Name:** Kiku Kobayshi

**Age: **5 (prologue and first few chappies), 12 (Chuunin Exams), 17 (Shippuden)

**Birthday: **May 7th

**Village: **Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass)

**Kekkei Genkai: **Rukio Morogan

**Rank: **Unranked (prologue and first few chappies), Chuunin (rest of story)

**Now onwards with the story! **

**-H. . . . **

* * *

_**Kusagakure, Kobayashi Clan Residence**_

_Kazumi and Akira Kobayashi sat at the round cherry wood table drinking sake. They were relaxing a bit after helping their older daughter, Momo, train for the upcoming Chuunin Exams. There were high expectations from the Kobayashi Clan. They were one of the most respected clans in Kusa. Loud footsteps were heard barreling closer to Kazumi and Akira. "Otou-san! Okaa-san! Look what I can do!", a loud, cheerful voice rang out. The parents looked down and were met with the large chocolate eyes of their youngest child, Kiku. She was only five years old. She put out her hands and cupped them together. She closed her eyes, a look of bliss gracing her young and childish features. In her small hands grew out a small lotus flower, blooming as it grew. She opened her eyes and looked at her parents for any form of acknowledgement. Her father looked at his wife, and they both smiled at each other. They turned back to Kiku._

_"That's amazing, Kiku! Your starting to activate the Morogan!", Kazumi exclaimed. Kiku tilted her head in confusion, eyes growing wide._

_"What's Morogan?", she asked, her voice booming with curiousity._

_"The Morogan is our clan's Kekkei Genkai. A Kekkei Genkai is a special ability a specific clan has. Ours is the Morogan. Morogan gives us the ability to control plants and nature. The first stage allows us to summon and control plants at our own will. It's rare to be able to produce plants on the first stage. The second stage is known as Rukio Morogan. The Rukio Morogan give us the ability to produce and merge with plants at our own will, usually to help in battle. The third and final stage is known as Taiyumi Morogan. The Taiyumi Morogan allows our body to become completely made out of any type of plant, which makes the user immune to most attacks.", Akira explained to his daughter. Momo came from the kitchen, large tray with various noodles, dumplings, and sushi in her hands. _

_"Dinners' ready. Hey Kiku! Heard from here that you activated the Morogan!", Momo said as she set the tray down on the table. Kiku nodded her head rapidly. Momo tackled her younger sister to the floor and started hugging her tightly. "I'm so proud of you, imouto!", Momo squealed. Kiku giggled._

_"Arigato, Momo-nii!", she replied. The older let go of Kiku and sat down at the table with their parents. They all looked at the youngest Kobayashi._

_"Come sit Kiku, the food's going to get bad if you don't.", both parents said. Kiku rushed to the table and quickly sat down next to Momo._

_"Itadakimasu!", the four yelled and started eating. Kiku looked at Momo._

_"Momo-nii, when are the Chuunin Exams?", she asked._

_"A week from now. That's why I've been training. This year they'll be in Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand.", Momo replied._

_"You're going to win right?", Kiku questioned._

_"Of course! I'll win for Kusa, and I'll win for us!", the older cheered. This made the younger smile. Kiku really loved and admired Momo. If Momo passed the Chuunin Exams, Kiku would be overjoyed. Their older brother, Daisuke, passed his first Chuunin Exams. 'So if Momo passed hers, the Kobayashi Clan will have a Jounin and a Chuunin!' Kiku thought to herself. Suddenly, rough banging on the door was heard._

**_BANG!_**

_"Momo, take Kiku and hide her in the secret wall compartment. NOW.", Akira said in a serious tone._

**_BANG!_**

_"NOW MOMO!", he yelled. Momo picked up Kiku and hurried out of the kitchen and into the corridor. Kiku was shivering in fright._

_"Momo-nii, what's going on?", Kiku asked, frightened._

_"I don't know.", Momo replied. She stopped at a painting of a forest and moved the picture to the side, revealing a small door enough to fit a child Kiku's size. She opened the door and placed Kiku inside. Kiku crouched down so she could fit. Momo started taking off her forehead protecter._

_ "What are you doing?", the younger questioned. Momo tied the headband around Kiku's neck._

_"I want you to keep this to remember me. When this is over, I might not come back.", the older replied. _

_"What do you mean?", Kiku sobbed, already crying._

_"I might be dead. Now, I need you to listen to me. I need you to stay silent for a very long time, can you do that?", Momo said. Kiku nodded. "Good. Goodbye, Kiku. Arigato, for everything.", Momo added and kissed her younger sister on the forehead. Kiku hugged her sister's neck quickly. Momo smiled sadly and closed the door of the compartment. She headed back into the kitchen, hand on her kunai._

**_BANG! BANG! SMASH!_**

_Several men came in, katanas in both hands. The man in the front, the leader, pointed his sword at Kazumi. "Hand me your youngest child, and I won't harm any of you.", he said._

_"Now why would I do that? Give my child away to some strangers?", Akira replied sarcastically._

_"Give your child to me now, or else I'll kill you all.", the man said, trying to pressure them. Momo smirked. The leader noticed this. "And what are you smirking at, little girl?", he questioned._

_"Your stupidity. You think I'm going to let you take away my little sister? WRONG! I'd rather die then give her to you!", Momo yelled. She took out a kunai to defend herself. Her parents got up from the table. They activated their Rukio Morogan._

_"I can make that happen. Men, attack!", the leader yelled. His henchman charged at the three. Momo blocked one of the attacks and stabbed the guy in the eye. He screamed. She made several hand signs._

_"Poisonous Thorns!", she yelled. Thorny vines came out from the ground and tightened around the henchman. His head slumped downwards, eye still open, but lifeless and dull. The thorns let go of him and he dropped to the floor dead. Kazumi and Akira were back to back, using Taijutsu combined with the abilities of Rukio Morogan. They knocked two unconscious. They performed one hand seal._

_"Earth Release: Underground Cocoons!", they yelled. The ground started to crack open. The attackers stopped moving and watched the ground in horror. They tried to escape the Venus Flytraps pulling them underground to their death, but to no avail. Their screams of pain and agony echoed across the walls of the house. The traps pulled them underground, and the earth closed up again. They stood there panting. They used too much chakra to perform that chakra combination jutsu. A stabbing sound was heard. They turned around, and their eyes widened. There stand Momo, with a sword blade sticking out of her chest, where the heart was. It was slowly pulled out. She looked up at her parents, blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth, and smiled._

_"Arigato, Otou-san, Okaa-san...", she barely said. Her eyelids drooped down a bit, and she slumped to the ground, lifeless. Her peach colored eyes, once bright and shining with exhilaration, were now dull, taking on a grayish hue. Strawberry Blonde hair was sprawled out across the floor, each strand tainted with blood. Her once glowing tan skin, was now a pale yellow, almost white. Behind her body, bloody sword in hand, was the leader of the attackers. He shook his head, chuckling in a low voice. _

_"Such a pity. She could've grown up to be a strong kunoichi. Then again, she was the one asking for her death.", he mused. He kicked her body over, her dull eyes now staring at the ceiling. He threw four kunai at Kazumi and Akira's arms. The sleeves of their shirts were now pinned to the wall by kunai, one for each arm. He walked to them slowly. He stopped a yard away from them, his eyes one of a sadistic killer. He smirked. "Now it's my turn to attack.", he said in a low tone. He made several quick hand signs. "Fire Release: Black Fire Flamethrower!", he yelled and put his hands to his mouth. Out of his mouth blasted thriving black flames, burning Kazumi and Akira to their death. He stopped and looked at the sight in front of him. The husband and wife lay there like lifeless dolls, dark flames kissing their bodies. He turned around. "Now to find the youngest child.", he said quietly. He headed off into the corridor, looking for a chakra signature. He smiled when he stopped in front of a painting. A painting of a forest. "You may be silent, but you can't hide from Taro.", Taro said. He moved the painting to the side, revealing a small door. He opened the door, and inside was a frightened Kiku. "Found you. Now come, you little brat!", he said and grabbed the child by her hair and pulled her out of the compartment. She yelled and thrashed in his grasp._

_"Let me go!", she screamed. She struggled trying to get out of his grip on her hair, which soon became a grip on her arm. So she did the best thing that came in her mind. She bit Taro's hand._

_"ITAI!", he yelped and let go of Kiku's arm. She back up slowly. He brushed the spit off on his pants and looked at Kiku. She made a small yelp and ran, but she wasn't fast enough. Taro grabbed her by her shirt collar and threw her at a wall. She hit the wall hard and dropped to the floor, crying in pain. He walked closer to her, and she cowered in fear. He grabbed her face at made her look up at him. "You know, I could really use another eye. I'll just take yours.", he said. He ripped his eyepatch off. He grabbed Kiku's left eye, and ripped it out of her socket. She screamed in pain loudly. Blood gushed out from the empty socket. She covered it with both of her hands, trying to stop the blood. Taro grabbed his sword and was about to strike the child when a gust of powerful wind blew it out of his hand. Taro and Kiku looked in the direction that the wind came from. Kiku smiled._

_"Daisuke-nii!", she squealed. _

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY IMOUTO, YOU BASTARD!", Daisuke yelled and charged at Taro. He punched him in the face repeatedly and in the stomach as well. Taro suddenly grabbed Daisuke's throat and started choking him. The brother looked at his sister. "Run, Kiku! Run away from here!", he said in a hoarse voice. Kiku rushed out of there. Taro grabbed his other katana out of its sheath, and dropped Daisuke to the ground. _

_"I'll just kill you now.", Taro said. He raised his sword. Daisuke's head fell off his body. Taro looked out the window and saw Kiku running into the forest. "You won't escape, little girl.", he said to himself. He chased after Kiku. He noticed she stopped in a small clearing to catch her breath. He made his footsteps loud so she could hear. She turned around quickly and her eyes widened in fear when she saw him. "You can't run forever, you know. You'll have to stop eventually. Let me end your pain here. You will suffer no more.", Taro said. She backed up, only for a tree to meet her backside. He raised his sword, smiling sadistically. She covered herself for protection, waiting for the tingling sensation of a stab to come. But it never did. Instead she heard the small grunt of Taro. She lowered her arms a bit, and she was shocked at what she saw. In front of her was a tall figure with short indigo hair that almost touched the shoulders and a bun on the side of the head, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. She saw Taro fall to the ground, not moving at all. The figure in the cloak turned around and looked at her. Kiku put up her arms quickly, afraid this person might harm as well. The figure knelt down to Kiku._

_"I'm not going to hurt you.", a feminine voice said. Kiku lowered her arms down fully, left eye closed and right eye open, and looked up at her savior. Her dark brown eye was met with a pair of topaz colored eyes. The woman's skin was pale, but not that pale. She had one piercing under her bottom lip. She looked at the closed left eye, blood oozing out slowly. "Why was this man chasing you?", the woman asked._

_"He came to take me away from my family. I don't know why. He killed my whole family, just to get me. I knew they were dead. I saw my older sister sprawled out on the floor, not moving at all. My parents pinned to wall, on fire. I know my older brother died too. As I was running, I heard the familiar slashing sound. The man that was chasing me ripped out my left eye for himself, saying he needed a new one, but I don't know where it is.", Kiku replied. The woman nodded, taking in the information. 'I could bring her back to the base, but what would Pein say? I did save this child's life, and her family is all dead. She needs a home. I want to give her a home' The woman thought. _

_"What's your name, young child?", the woman asked more._

_"I'm Kiku Kobayashi. I'm five years old.", the younger replied. _

_"Would you like to come with me, Kiku? I will give you a home at the Akatsuki. I will take care of you, and treat the wound on your eye.", the woman proposed._

_"Akatsuki?", Kiku questioned._

_"An organization to bring peace to this world.", the woman answered. Kiku nodded._

_"Okay.", was all Kiku said. The woman picked the small girl up, and started jumping from tree to tree in the direction of Amegakure. Kiku looked up at her savior. "What's your name? I told you mine.", she said in a soft voice._

_"My name is Konan.", Konan answered._

_"Arigato, Konan, for saving me.", she yawned. The younger rested her head on to Konan's shoulder and started dozing off to sleep. Konan was a bit startled at the action but quickly dismissed it. She would give this child a home, and nothing will stop her from doing so. As she lept from tree to tree, a small smile graced her lips._

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOOO! What do you think? Like it? Don't? Please review anyways! Love the feedback! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Adopted Into The Akatsuki?**

**HEEEEEEEY! I haven't been on in forever, I know. Scold me all you want, but times get tough, ya know? And you don't have the time to do things. Well, I'm back on now, and I'll make sure to update as much as I can! I'll give you my best material, and I hope you guys will love it! Thank you soooooo much for understanding, and again, I do apologize for my sudden disappearance. Now, here is Chapter 1 of Dark Chrysanthemum! I REEEAAALLLLLLY hope you enjoy it, I put a lot of effort into it, since I haven't been on in around a year. Don't forget to R&amp;R, thanks!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

_**Previously on Dark Chrysanthemum...**_

_"What's your name, young child?", the woman asked more._

_"I'm Kiku Kobayashi. I'm five years old.", the younger replied._

_"Would you like to come with me, Kiku? I will give__ you a __home at the __Akatsuki. I will take care of you, and treat the wound on your eye.", the woman proposed._

_"Akatsuki?", Kiku questioned._

_"An orginization to bring peace to this world.", the woman answered. Kiku nodded._

_"Okay.", was all Kiku said. The woman picked the small girl up, and started jumping from tree to tree in the direction of Amegakure. Kiku looked up at her savior. "What's your name? I told you mine.", she said in a soft voice._

_"My name is Konan.", Konan answered._

_"Arigato, Konan, for saving me.", she yawned. The younger rested her head on Konan's shoulder and started dozing off to sleep. Konan was a bit startled at the action but quickly dismissed it. She would give this child a home, and nothing will stop her from doing so. As she leapt from tree to tree, a small smile graced her lips._

* * *

That was a couple of hours ago. It was still nighttime when Konan finally reached the Akatsuki Base, around midnight to be exact. Kiku was still in her arms, fast asleep. She looked in the direction of Pein's office, and back at Kiku. Oh my, this was going to take a lot of convincing to a get a child to stay here. Pein was a hard man to convince into doing things, since he was the one who made the decisions, usually without anyone's input. She took in a deep breath, and made her way to Pein's office. She reached it, facing the door, and lifted up a hand to knock. It stopped before it hit the door, a slim moment of hesitation. After a quick mental argument, she knocked the door. A 'come in' was heard, and Konan entered Pein's office. He looked up from his work and his ringed eyes widened. "Konan, you're back. With a child..", he said, trailing off in slight anger and confusion. She nodded.

"Yes, I've returned with a child. That doesn't mean I haven't done my job.", she told him, setting Kiku down on a chair. She looked back at Pein with a serious face. "I didn't find any jinchuuriki in Kusagakure. I just happened to stumble across this girl, who was about to be killed by a man. Her family was slaughtered.", Konan added, glancing over at the girl. Pein glanced over at her as well.

"Her name?", he asked, still looking at her. He was looking at her chakra signature, studying it carefully.

"Kiku Kobayashi. If I remember correctly, the Kobayashi Clan was one of the best ninja clans in Kusagakure, the first member of the clan being Nao Kobayashi. They're said to have a Eye Kekkei Genkai, like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, called the Morogan. It enhances the use of their Earth Release. There are three stages. Morogan, Rukio Morogan, and Taiyumi Morogan. Only the Rukio and Taiyumi show in the eye.", Konan replied, also explaining what she knew of the child's background. The leader nodded, taking in the information. _She could be a valuable member when she's older, with that kind of power inside her _he noted in his mind. _Yes, a valuable member indeed..but Konan seems to be attached to this child in a..motherly sort of way. We'll raise her here, I guess, until she is ready to learn the true intentions _he thought. He glanced at Konan, then at Kiku, then back at Konan. He cleared his throat, gaining her attention. "Yes?", she questioned.

"We'll raise her here, until she is old enough to learn of the true intentions of this orginization. I believe she will become a valuable ally in the future with that power of hers.", he told her with a serious expression. Konan's eyes widened a fraction.

"You mean to raise her like us?", she asked, in slight shock. He nodded, a smirk slowly forming a way onto his face.

"Exactly what I mean. Do you what else the Kobayashi Clan can do besides use the Morogan?", he questioned, his smirk at its devioust. Konan shook her head, raising a slim eyebrow in question. "They have a natural ability of charm speaking.", he replied. Konan frowned slightly. Even though she was his right hand man, and usually supported his ideas, she was not sitting well with this one.

"Pein-", she started, but was cut-off.

"No. That is the course of action that will be taken, and you can't object. Understand, Konan?", he spoke, an angry tone in his voice. She sighed, nodding. "Good. Before I send you out, what happened to her eye? There's blood spewing out from it.", he questioned.

"Her eye was ripped out of its socket by that man.", she answered.

"Take her to Sasori, he's the closest thing we have to a medic.", he ordered. She nodded, picking up Kiku and leaving his office. She closed the door, and that's when the young girl awoke. Konan looked down at her.

"You're awake?", she asked, surprised. She slept through their conversation, but a door closing managed to wake her up?

"Mmhmm.", she yawned. She looked up at Konan tiredly, left eye closed. Konan saw that she was still tired, so she told Kiku to go back to sleep. Kiku nodded, resting her head on her shoulder, and falling asleep once again. Konan walked to Sasori's room. She opened the door, and the red-haired man looked up.

"Konan? What are you doing here at this hour? With a child?", he asked, looking away from his work. He was working on another puppet.

"I just came back from a mission and I recused this girl from her death. Her eye was ripped out, and Pein said you should check it.", she replied. He gestured her over with a wave of his hand, and she complied. He moved the puppet off of the table and told Konan to put Kiku there. She did so, setting down the young girl gently. He looked at her left eye, and put his fingers on the eyelids. He pulled open the eyelids gently, and examined it. It was vacant, with pink flesh barely visible in the inside, with some blood starting to drip out again. He looked at Konan.

"I can't really do anything. I can clean around the eye and sew it closed, or just give her an eyepatch to wear.", he told her, removing his hands from her eye. He got a rag and dried his fingers from the blood. "You can't do much to heal a ripped out eye. The organ you can heal is already gone.", he added, putting a hand over her left eye, it glowing with a green chakra, healing the small cuts on the eyelids from Taro's nails. He opened a cabinet next to him and rummaged around, then taking out a white, medical eyepatch. "She can wear this.", he said, putting her up in a sitting position, moving some hair out of the way, and tying the eyepatch on. "This is really all I can do.", Sasori shrugged. Konan picked her up, and he placed his puppet back on the table.

"Arigato, Sasori.", she called as she left his room with Kiku. He nodded, concentrated on finishing his puppet. She exited the room, closing the door behind her and walking to her room. She entered it, and placed Kiku on her bed. Kiku's breathing was soft and steady, with some harsh intakes of breath once in a while. Konan changed into her nightwear, and got in the bed with the child. Placing the blanket over herself and Kiku, she turned off the lamp, which was the only light source in the room. She stroked Kiku's hair, smiling a bit. "Goodnight, Kiku.", she whispered, and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep.

* * *

Sunlight poured into the windows, shining onto the face of a sleeping Kiku. Feeling the light hit her face, she groggily opened her eye. As her eye adjusted to the light, she sat up in the bed, stretching. When her sight was good, the young girl looked around the room. She remembered what happened yesterday, even though she didn't want to remember the sights of her dead family. Sliding out of the bed, she saw a note lying on the desk in the corner. She picked it up, and read it.

_Kiku,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here, Leader-san gave me another mission. I'm guessing you noticed your eyepatch, right? There wasn't much that Sasori, the closest person we have to a medic, could do. Anyways, I left you some clean clothing and shoes on the desk chair. After you change into them, meet up with Leader-san. His office is in the left hallway, the door all the way at the end. I'll see you in a few days._

_-Konan_

Kiku smiled slightly as she read the note. _How kind of her to leave me some fresh clothing _she thought. Placing the note back on the desk, she grabbed the clothes and shoes and went into the bathroom connected to the room. Taking off her dirty dress frpm yesterday, she put on the long-sleeved, red chinese styled top with gold trim, black pants, and black sandals that Konan gave her. She found a red ribbon in one of the drawers in the sink, and used that to put her hair in a ponytail. Smiling at herself in the mirror, the five-year old girl made her way to Pein's office. Reaching the door ant the end of the left hallway, Kiku knocked hesitantly on the door. She heard a 'come in' from the other side. Slowly, she grabbed the door knob, and opened the door, walking into Pein's office. Said man looked from his paperwork, looking at Kiku. Nervously, she spoke. "Konan told me you wanted to see me?", she asked quietly. Nodding, he gestured for her to take a seat, which she did.

"So, your name is Kiku Kobayashi, correct?", he asked, starting out simple and clean. She nodded, looking at him warily. "I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. Konan told me about what happened yesterday, I give you my condolences.", he replied, shuffling some papers, setting them down, and folding his hands as he looked at her. "I have decided that you will be raised here, until you are old enough to be on your own. Does that sound good to you?", he asked, looking into her earthy brown orb pointedly. Not sure if she was allowed to talk, she nodded again. Pein noticed her silence, and chuckled a bit. "You're allowed to speak.", he told her. She smiled a bit.

"Y-Yeah, it is good with me.", she said in a timid voice. He nodded. Now looking at her with complete seriousness, he spoke again.

"Good. If you want to be able to take care of yourself and be successful, you'll need to learn the shinobi way. Your training starts today. You need to develop your abilities and other things if you want to be strong in the future.", he told her getting up, and walking out of his office. Seeing Kiku not follow, he turned around halfway, giving a side glance. "Aren't you coming? We have to start your training.", he said. She got up and followed him to a vast forest area not to far from the base. He stopped, and turned to face Kiku. "Get ready, for these next seven years are going to be brutal and stressful."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Horrendous Enhancement**

**FINAAAAAAAAALLLY! The school year is over, and I can write in peace. I will try to update the stories more frequently now that I'm off, so stay put! I might even add in some new ones too, so keep an ey****e out! I hope you like this chapter. DON'T FORGET TO R&amp;R! Enjooooooy!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

_Previously on Dark Chrysanthemum…_

_"So, your name is Kiku Kobayashi, correct?", he asked, starting out simple and clean. She nodded, looking at him warily. "I am Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki. Konan told me about what happened yesterday, I give you my condolences.", he replied, shuffling some papers, setting them down, and folding his hands as he looked at her. "I have decided that you will be raised here, until you are old enough to be on your own. Does that sound good to you?", he asked, looking into her earthy brown orb pointedly. Not sure if she was allowed to talk, she nodded again. Pein noticed her silence, and chuckled a bit. "You're allowed to speak.", he told her. She smiled a bit._

_"Y-Yeah, it is good with me.", she said in a timid voice. He nodded. Now looking at her with complete seriousness, he spoke again._

_"Good. If you want to be able to take care of yourself and be successful, you'll need to learn the shinobi way. Your training starts today. You need to develop your abilities and other things if you want to be strong in the future.", he told her getting up, and walking out of his office. Seeing Kiku not follow, he turned around halfway, giving a side glance. "Aren't you coming? We have to start your training.", he said. She got up and followed him to a vast forest area not to far from the base. He stopped, and turned to face Kiku. "Get ready, for these next seven years are going to be brutal and stressful."_

* * *

**Three Years Later...**

Kiku has learned a great deal of useful skills from Pein so far. Their training is going well as Kiku has gotten older. She is now 8 years old. She's a bit taller than before, and a bit more lean, but she still has that childish appearance and nature. However, she is very intelligent for her age. Kiku has a vast knowledge, and it keeps growing as she continues to learn with Pein. The young girl has also managed to befriend the current members, except for Orochimaru. She gets along the best with Konan and Zetsu. Konan because they're both females, and Zetsu for their love of plants and nature in general. In her free time, she helps Zetsu tend his garden. Sometimes she helps Sasori with his puppets by making the wood and carving it for him while he puts it together. Kiku also helps Kakuzu count his money when there's a lot of it. She is thought of as a little sister by Sasori, Kakuzu, and Zetsu, but more like a daughter to Konan. Today, a new member was joining. They all stood in silence as Pein cleared his throat. "Guys, this Itachi Uchiha. He's a new member of the Akatsuki.", the orange haired man said. Itachi bowed. Pein went back to his office. As Itachi walked to his new room, Kiku passed by him. The child stopped in her steps, and turned around.

"Who're you?", she asked, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow. She looked a bit serious for her age, at least that's what Konan told her. Itachi turned around and looked at the young girl.

"Why would it matter to a child like yourself?", he replied, questioning her. She frowned, her one eye dulling a bit as she inspected the mysterious man before her.

"I just so happen to be Pein's pupil, I have a right to know who you are, mister.", she snapped. Itachi barely smiled.

"I'm a new member, Itachi Uchiha.", he said, holding out a hand. She eyed his hand suspiciously, but shook it nonetheless.

"I'm Kiku Kobayashi. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san.", she replied, letting go of his hand, she turned back the way she was walking before. "I hate to be rude, but I have training to do. I will see you later.", she added, and walked off. She went outside, into the woods surrounding the base. She walked and walked, until she found the waterfall. She and Pein trained here sometimes. It was helping her get accommodated to different areas and climates. She sat cross legged near the edge, putting her hands on her knees, and closing her eyes. The young girl took deep breaths. This was to help her reach deep down into her chakra reserve, and mainly to practice chakra control. As she concentrated, the nature around her slowly started to distort. Footsteps came closer to her, but the voice of the person they belonged to broke her out of her exercise.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone, Kiku-chan~..", She heard Orochimaru say. Opening her eye, she got up and turned around.

"What's it to you, Orochimaru? It's not like you to suddenly care about me.", she replied. He walked to her, his tounge coming out and gliding across his lips in a hungry fashion. This made Kiku gag.

"Well, I have a use for you, Kiku.", he said. Kabuto came up behind her and hit her in the back of the head with his elbow harshly, knocking her out and making her collapse to the floor, unconscious. The snake like male picked her up. "Sadly, you can't be awake while I use you.", he added. He and Kabuto walked back to the base. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes had seen the whole thing happen, and went to go tell Pein.

* * *

Orochimaru was preparing another syringe when he heard Kiku wake up. He smirked to himself as he heard her struggle against the cuffs that kept her down. "I suggest not struggling, Kiku-chan~.", he said, grabbing the syringe and turning around to face the lab table she was on. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt anymore, right?"

"Where's my eyepatch?! Let me go!", she yelled angrily, trying to pull herself out of the cuffs. He walked to her, and he heard her whimper. He knew it was because of the syringe. He stopped right in front of the table, and leaned towards her.

"I can't do that. I'm not even done with your enhancement.", he mused, smirking as her eyes widened a bit in fear. The first part was done, which merely increased her senses. Now the second part. A liquid inserted into her blood which would make her unlock the Rukio Morogan faster. He looked away from her face, and at her arm. Pushing the tip into a visible vein, he inserted the liquid. She screamed in pain as he inserted all of it. Removing the syringe, he stepped back and watched the girl. Her screams of excruciating pain echoed through the walls of Orochimaru's lab. Kiku thrashed around wildly as it took effect on her small body. You could see the veins starting to protrude a bit on her head. Her eye flickered from brown to orange. After a while, her eyes went orange, a green broken triangle with an x in the middle of the iris. The thrashing stopped, and she breathed slowly, looking at Orochimaru with her Rukio Morogan eye.

"What did you do to me?!", she exclaimed, worry, anger, and confusion in her voice. Her eye watered up, and a single tear fell. Small, choked sobs came out from her mouth. He smiled evily.

"I made you better. Now you have the Rukio Morogan. But, your enhancement still isn't done, Kiku-chan~!", he replied. He started to extend his neck.

* * *

Itachi came into Pein's office without the latter's consent. The Uchiha slammed the door closed, and Pein looked up. "What was the meaning of that?", he questioned angrily, glaring at Itachi. He didn't say anything, he only stood in front of the leader. "Well?! Answer me!", Pein exclaimed.

"Kiku's been taken by Orochimaru. He's going to experiment on her.", Itachi told him. Pein fell even more silent as he took in what he said. Orochimaru kidnapped Kiku? His eyes widened. "I came across her while going to my room. She said she was your pupil. She went to train, so I followed her there, hiding my chakra signature of course. I saw Orochimaru and Kabuto knock her out and take her.", the Uchiha added. Pein stood up, and walked towards Itachi.

"You're coming with me to get her. It's a good thing I know where his lab is.", the orange haired man said. The two left the base, and went in search of Kiku.

* * *

Kiku watched in fear as Orochimaru's neck extended high into the air. She gulped in fear that she might die right here, at this moment. _Now, I can add the curse mark to her, and she'll be the best vessel I've had in a while _Orochimaru thought to himself. He came down to her, opening his mouth in the process. She screamed in fear, and started struggling to get out again. His fangs didn't even fully sink into the left eye socket when Orochimaru felt his body being forcefully pushed into the wall. His neck went back to normal, and before he could stand up, a hand grabbed his neck and lifted him in the air. This made the snake man smile. "Ah, Leader-sama, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting guests.", he choked. Itachi helped Kiku out of the restraints and held her close to him.

"What is your reason for taking Kiku, Orochimaru?", Pein questioned him. Orochimaru laughed crazily.

"I was enhancing her! She would make the perfect vessel with that Kekkei Genkai of hers. Kiku-chan, be a dear and show Leader-sama your eye!", he laughed. Covering her left eye, she slowly turned around and looked at Pein with her right eye. Orange, with a broken green triangle with an x in the center of the iris. "That right there is her Rukio Morogan! I sped up the process of her getting it.", he added. Kiku closed her eye and cried to herself.

"I, Pein, hear by strip you of your membership to the Akatsuki. Leave at once.", Pein demanded, dropping Orochimaru to the floor. The snake man slowly got up, and did a hand sign.

"I gave her a curse mark, but it isn't complete. If her left eye receives sunlight or moonlight, she will turn into a beast. If you don't want that to happen, I'd suggest covering it up. Farewell, Leader-sama. I'll see you in the future, Kiku-chan.", he said, and teleported out of his lab and to who knows where. The only thing left in his place was his cloak and ring. Itachi grabbed Kiku's hand, and took it away from her left eye. On top of the socket, a black line seperating into three surrounded by a rhombus was there. The two outer lines curved into the bottom of the rhombus, making two, long teardrop like shapes, while the center line reached the top of the rhombus. Pein found Kiku's eyepatch on Orochimaru's table full of medical instruments. He gave it to the child, and she put it on.

"Let's get back to the base.", Pein stated. Itachi picked up Kiku, and the two retreated to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

"So, I'm a monster now?", Kiku asked Pein, sadness visible in her eye. She, Pein, and Itachi reached the base in no time. Itachi was sent to notify the others of what happened, while Kiku and Pein were currently in Pein's office. Pein shook his head no.

"You're not a monster, Kiku. It's Orochimaru that made you this way, remember that.", he told her, trying to comfort the child. She nodded, and touched her eyepatch. She saw the curse mark over her eyelid, and that made her angry. She looked at Pein again.

"Will I ever be able to take off my eyepatch?", she asked. Once again, Pein shook his head no.

"You will never be able to take off your eyepatch again. If any sunlight or moonlight is received by the socket, you'll turn into a beast.", he explained, looking at the clock. "It's late, you should go to bed.", he added. She nodded, murmuring a goodnight as she left his office. She walked to her room, which was Konan's room, and entered it. Right when she closed the door behind her, she was taken into a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Kiku.", Konan whispered. Kiku hugged the woman back, a smile on her face.

"Thanks Konan.", she whispered back, letting go. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her pajamas on the way inside. She stripped herself of her clothing, and sat in the bathtub. She filled it with water and soap, and she bathed herself. As she did, she thought about what happened today. She put a hand to her eyepatch, and sighed. She would never be able to take it off again. She got out, and dried herself. She put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. When she exited the bathroom, she found Konan in the bed, fast asleep. This made the young girl smile. She lifted up the blankets, and got in the bed. Closing her eye, she fell asleep quickly from the earlier events of the day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Participating In The Chuunin Exams?!**

**HEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYOOOOOO! I don't really have anything to say this time, sadly. Just enjoy this chapter and don't forget to R&amp;R! Please!**

**-H. . . .**

* * *

**_Previously, on Dark Chrysanthemum..._**

_"You will never be able to take off your eyepatch again. If any sunlight or moonlight is received by the socket, you'll turn into a beast.", he explained, looking at the clock. "It's late, you should go to bed.", he added. She nodded, murmuring a goodnight as she left his office. She walked to her room, which was Konan's room, and entered it. Right when she closed the door behind her, she was taken into a hug._

_"I'm so glad you're okay, Kiku.", Konan whispered. Kiku hugged the woman back, a smile on her face._

_"Thanks Konan.", she whispered back, letting go. She walked into the bathroom, grabbing her pajamas on the way inside. She stripped herself of her clothing, and sat in the bathtub. She filled it with water and soap, and she bathed herself. As she did, she thought about what happened today. She put a hand to her eyepatch, and sighed. She would never be able to take it off again. She got out, and dried herself. She put on her pajamas, and brushed her teeth. When she exited the bathroom, she found Konan in the bed, fast asleep. This made the young girl smile. She lifted up the blankets, and got in the bed. Closing her eye, she fell asleep quickly from the earlier events of the day._

* * *

**Four Years Later...**

A young, brunette girl sat outside in the blistering heat. She was sitting cross-legged in the grass, hands on her knees, with her eyes closed. She appeared to be around 12 to 13 years old, and in a state of meditation and concentration. This girl, as you might have already figured, is Kiku Kobayashi. Right now, she was training with Itachi. She was listening for any strange sounds and trying to sense a chakra signature. She heard something coming from her left, and she immediately summoned a thick vine, which the kunai struck instead of her. She did that with her eyes closed. Hearing soft footsteps, she opened her eye and smiled. "That was close, Itachi. I almost summoned the vine too late with the speed you threw that kunai at.", she stated, uncrossing her legs and standing up. When she turned around, her brown orb met with onyx ones.

"At least you weren't injured.", he replied, looking over the girl before him. A lot has changed since the incident with Orochimaru. Kiku's not been only training with Pein, but with the other members as well, and her skills have improved tremendously. And more members joined. She found Kisame funny, Deidara was now her best friend, and she found Hidan extremely annoying. She's grown physically, standing at 5'5 in stature, which was pretty tall for a 12 year old girl, and had a lean and slightly muscular body. Her mental strength was off the charts, having a pretty high IQ for her age.

"So, Itachi, how did I do today?", she asked him, since the two have been training for a while now. The ebony-haired male smiled slightly.

"Well, you're definitely much stronger and more skilled than you were four years ago, Kiku.", he told her. "You did a great job today. It's noon, so why not have some lunch? We'll continue later.", he added, tilting his head slightly. Kiku nodded, and the two walked back into the base and to the kitchen. Konan and Sasori were there, making lunch. They noticed the two.

"Hello Itachi, Kiku! How did your training go today?", Konan asked. Kiku smiled, taking out four cups and setting them on the table while Itachi sat down at one of the seats at the table.

"It was great Konan! I feel like I did way better today, and Itachi said that I've improved a lot these past four years, and that I'm more stronger and skilled.", the young girl chirped, getting out some green tea and putting it in a teapot. She brought it to the table and poured some tea into each cup. Konan and Sasori set down the dishes they made and joined Kiku and Itachi. There was Nagashi Somen Noodles, Mochi with Edamame, _lots _of sushi, Onigiri, Tempura, Ramen, and some Simmered Vegetables. Kiku took some of each on her plate, grabbed chopsticks and smiled. "Itadakimasu!~", she mused, the other three repeating her action, and started eating. The brunette sighed in delight. "You and Konan are the best cooks here. Can you guys cook everyday?", the young girl giggled, looking at Sasori. The redhead chuckled, sipping some of his tea.

"I wish. But, Leader-san wants to take turns. If only it wasn't like that. We all remember what happened when it was Deidara and Hidan's turn to cook for the day last time..", he replied, muttering at the end. Kiku shuddered at remembering that day. Konan sighed, shaking her head.

"I've never seen such a terrible meal in my life before that day..", she stated, the other three nodding in agreement. Itachi spoke next.

"They managed to _burn_ the _rice._ They couldn't even make one of the simplest foods.", he added, remembering the sight of the poorly cooked rice, if it could've even been considered rice..Suddenly, Deidara came in the kitchen, looking for something. His eyes landed on Kiku, and he approached her.

"Kiku-chan, Leader-san wants to talk to you right now! He says it's really important.", the blonde bomber exclaimed. Kiku stopped eating, and rose an eyebrow at her hyper friend. Setting down her chopsticks, she took one last sip of her tea, and stood up.

"I'll see you guys later.", she told the four, and made her way to Pein's office. She knocked on the door, and a 'come in' was heard. She entered, seeing Pein and another familiar face. Her eyes widened in shock at the violet-haired female in front of her standing next to Pein. "HUH?! Satsuki-sensei?! W-What are you doing here?!..", she asked the other woman. Satsuki Otomo was Kiku's jonin squad leader. Satsuki had short, violet hair, tan skin, and different colored eyes, one scarlet and the other amber. The brunette was placed in Satsuki's squad after passing the genin exam in Amegakure. She had two other comrades in her squad, Masaru Fukui and Shinji Hanamura, both males. Satsuki gave her pupil a smile.

"Hello to you too, Kiku. Well, I've been talking with Pein lately, and we both have made an important decision concerning you.", she replied. Kiku gulped. Did she do something wrong? Is she getting removed from her squad? Is her training not helping her? "We've decided you'll be participating in this years Chuunin Exam!", the cheery woman exclaimed. Kiku's eyes widened. "But we're doing something a bit different with you.", Satsuki added.

"What do you mean different? I'm going with Masaru and Shinji, aren't I?", Kiku questioned, raising an eyebrow. _I mean, isn't that how it's supposed to be? Go with your squad, do the exam, and come back home. Why is it a different case with me? _Kiku thought to herself.

"We're doing an pupil exchange with a squad in Konohagakure. It's an experimental thing that both I and the jonin squad leader at Konoha have gotten permission to do from the Hokage and Ame's Leader, a.k.a. Pein.", Satsuki explained. "You'll be switching places with a girl named Sakura Haruno. You'll be in her squad while she'll be in yours. You will also be taking the Exam with Konoha's squad, while Haruno takes it with my squad.", she added. Kiku rose an eyebrow.

"Is there a specific reason you're doing this? And with me of all people?", the young girl asked, crossing her arms. Before Satsuki could reply, Pein opened his mouth and spoke.

"You'll find out later.", he stated. Giving her a small smile, he continued to speak. "I'd suggest getting your belongings together, you depart tomorrow morning.", he added. Kiku smiled back and nodded at him. She turned her gaze to Satsuki.

"It was nice seeing you again, Satsuki-sensei.", she told the woman, giving her a bow, and leaving the office. When both of them couldn't hear the brunette's soft footsteps, Satsuki turned to Pein, closing the door. She sighed, shaking her head at the orange-haired man.

"When are you going to tell her Pein? It's best you tell her soon, she's getting smarter and smarter each day, and you know that.", Satsuki scolded him, putting her hands on her hips, and narrowing her eyes. Satsuki was not in the Akatsuki, but you could say she worked for Pein in some aspect. She kept a close eye on Kiku to make sure she didn't get hurt or found by Orochimaru. In a sense, she was a bodyguard hired by Pein to guard Kiku. Pein sighed.

"I know but, now is not the best time. I know she's getting more intelligent and perceptive, but that's a good thing. She'll be a beneficial addition in the Akatsuki.", he said, staring at the door. "She's just not ready yet. But, she's close.", he added. Satsuki stood there silent, examining the man before her. _Geez, he's so hard to understand sometimes.. _she thought to herself. Seeing as her business was done, she performed a teleportation jutsu, and left the office.

* * *

**Later That Evening...**

All the Akatsuki members and Kiku were seated at a large table eating. Kiku had just finished packing her things for her departure tomorrow. As she was eating, Konan pulled out a large box from under the table. It was a dark brown and had a violet ribbon on top. Kiku looked at it with a raised eyebrow, seeing as there was a tag that read 'to Kiku' hanging by the side. "What's this?", she asked confused. Sasori smiled a bit.

"We're not going to see you for a while, and this a pretty big accomplishment for you.", he stated. He pushed it over to her. "Think of it as a congratulations gift from all of us.", he added. Kiku smiled back, moving her plate to the side and grabbing the box. She undid the ribbon, and slowly took the lid off. When the lid was completely off, she gasped at what was inside. A sheathed katana, two fans, brand new shuriken and kunai, and a folded ninja outfit with sandals. The table was already cleared, and Kiku took out the items.

"You got all of these things..for me?", she questioned in a soft voice. Pein, standing behind her, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. Each of us contributed to buy something. Kisame, Itachi, and Zetsu got the katana, Sasori and Deidara the fans, Hidan got the shuriken and kunai, while Kakuzu and Konan got the clothing. I as well got something for you, but I'll give it to you tomorrow.", he said. Kiku grabbed the katana, unsheathing it. Kisame stepped forward.

"This katana is called the 'Hyaku man Kiku no ha', or 'Hyaku man Kiku' for short, which means 'the blade of a million chrysanthemums'. It's said to be a powerful blade, very compatible with an earth release kunoichi such as yourself.", Kisame explained. Kiku examined it. The blade was very shiny, with faint engravings of chrysanthemums in the metal. The hilt had black and light pink cloth woven around it, with two gold tassels hanging on the side. She sheathed it, placing it down carefully, and picked up the fans. Deidara stepped forward next.

"These fans are known as the 'Tsugai Kogarashi', which means 'paired wintry winds'. They release harsh, cold gusts of wind when used in battle.", he chirped, smiling down at Kiku. One fan had black, dark gray, navy blue, blood red, and white patterns, while the other one had light pink, scarlet, mahogany, chocolate brown, and white patterns. She closed the fans, placing them down, and looked at the shuriken and kunai.

"I made sure to get you ones that were just made. They're shiny and sharp, ready to use.", Hidan said, crossing him arms and giving Kiku a small smirk. She gave him a smile, and placed them in their respective pouches. Last, she took out the sandals and clothes. The sandals were the standard ninja sandals, except they were black and had some metal plating. Kiku looked at the clothes. A dark purple sleeveless kimono top with violet lining with a violet obiage, a dark purple obi, and a gold obijime, with a pair of slightly baggy dark purple pants with cutouts on the hips and gold trim. Accessories with those articles were black fishnet fingerless elbow gloves and a dark purple scarf. She looked at Kakuzu and Konan with wide eyes.

"I was not going to by you cheap garb. An excellent kunoichi deserves well made garb, and I saw you eyeing it when we went shopping.", Kakuzu said, muttering the last part. Placing everything back in the giant box and closing it, she looked at all of them, and gave them a soft smile.

"Arigatō, guys. This means a lot to me."

* * *

**The Next Day, Kiku's Departure**

Kiku was finishing up her breakfast. She was wearing her new outfit and she had her new weaponry strapped on herself and placed in their right compartments. When she was done, she hurried to her room where she strapped a large scroll to her back. That scroll contained all the stuff that she'd need in Konoha. Kiki exited her room, and Pein was waiting for her in his office. She entered it. Pein was holding a small box in his hands. "This is for you. I did tell you I would give you something today, did I not?", he said, barely smiling. She took the box from him, and opened it. Inside was a black leather eyepatch and a ring with '赤', the kanji for red. She removed her medical eyepatch, and put on the new one as well as the ring.

"I'm ready, Pein-san.", she said in a confident tone, standing tall and proud. The orange haired man nodded, and the two left the base. He met with Satsuki and her other pupils in an alleyway. Satsuki smiled.

"You ready to go, Kiku?", she asked. Kiku nodded. She gave a bow to Pein, and then the squad left. He soon returned to the base. As the squad was walking to the entrance gate of Amegakure, Shinji looked at Kiku.

"Wow, Kiku, you're all dressed up!", he chirped, his magenta eyes sparkling at how cool she looked. Shinji Hanamura was a 13 year old boy with long virirdian green hair, usually kept in a low ponytail, and magenta eyes. He was the tallest of the three, and the most childish one. His release was fire, and his kekkei genkai was a release conversion jutsu, in which when his opponent uses a jutsu related to their elemental release, he could convert that element into fire. She chuckled.

"Thanks! My friends got them for me.", she replied, thinking of the Akatsuki. It really caught her off guard. She wasn't expecting that at all. Masaru cracked a smile.

"Of course she needs to be dressed up, she's an excellent kunoichi and she needs good garb.", Masaru said in a 'isn't it obvious' tone, smacking the back of Shinji's head. Masaru Fukui was a 14 year old male with short icy blue hair and vibrant orange eyes. Even though he was the oldest, he was the shortest, and the more serious and mature one. His release was water, and his kekkei genkai was chakra distortion, in which he could alter his chakra to put the odds in his favor. Kiku blushed a bit from the compliment.

"I'm an okay kunoichi for my age guys.", she corrected them. Before the two could protest, Satsuki called out to someone.

"Oi, Kashi-tan! Over here!", she called, waving her arms around. When they reached the gates, they saw two people. A man with gravity defying silver hair, and a girl with long cherry pink hair wearing a red qipao. The man closed his small book and put it in his pocket, looking at Satsuki, his one charcoal eye gleaming a bit.

"Ah, hello Otomo. Didn't expect you to be early.", he said. Satsuki sweatdropped, and awkwardly laughed.

"Kashi-tan, we're on time..did you guys just get here?", she questioned, heterochromic eyes shining with amusement as she and her squad watched the silver haired man scratch the back of his head.

"Well, you see, a black cat crossed our path-", he started, but was cut off.

"LIES!", Satsuki and the pink haired girl exclaimed in unison. They looked at each other, and laughed. When they calmed down, Satsuki cleared her throat, and bowed. "I'm Otomo Satsuki, the jonin of Ame's squad 17.", she told the pink haired girl. She glanced at Kiku as a way to tell the girl to introduce herself. Kiku bowed as Satsuki stood up.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Kobayashi Kiku, of Ame's squad 17. I am the one taking your place for this years Chuunin exams.", the brunette girl said, rising up. In response, the pink haired girl smiled and bowed.

"It's nice to meet you, Kobayashi-san. I am Haruno Sakura, of Konoha's squad 7. I will be taking your place.", she mused, rising up. The two girls approached each other, and shook hands, then walked to their new teams. Sakura gave her sensei a pointed look, and he looked at Kiku.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your temporary sensei.", he introduced himself. The two jonin nodded, and Satsuki looked at Kiku.

"Well, Kiku, this is where we say goodbye for now. Make me proud!", she exclaimed as she, Sakura, and Masaru and Shinji left. Kiku called back.

"Don't worry Satsuki-sensei, I will!", she called back. When the squad was out of sight, she looked at Kakashi. "So, I guess we depart now, right Kakashi-sensei?", she questioned, looking at the gates.

"Hai,", he replied, and the two leaped up into the trees, jumping their way back to Konoha. Kiku was slightly nervous. She wasn't going to be with, Masaru, Shinji, or Satsuki. She was going to be with a whole different squad. As they traveled, Kiku thought about what squad 7 was like, and how the members acted.


End file.
